There is currently a variety of online games available. Some of these games may include a virtual world or some other imagined playing space where a player of the game controls one or more player characters. Other online games may have no player-controllable player characters, with game play instead being conducted on a two-dimensional gameboard, and/or based on player manipulation of non-character game objects. Examples of the latter include collectible card games (CCGs), where the player controls a set of cards and interacts with other players and/or the game based on skills or abilities defined by the respective cards.
In each of these games, a player may complete objectives or tasks. A player may also play against another player of the game by battling or attacking the other player's character or cards, for example. Some games may also provide for the formation of guilds. A guild is a formal association of players in the game. Competitive gameplay may in some cases be limited to inter-guild interactions, in which the competing players are in different respective guilds. Game rules often provide that each player can be a member of one guild only.